Canto de sirena
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Inuyasha fue engañado, por una promesa y un engaño se verá obligado vagar por años, desde la era sengoku a hasta la epoca actual en la conoce a Kagome, descubrira que no fue el unico que llegó a la época actual...
1. El plan del feudal

**Un saludo a todos los lectores de Inuyasha, este es mi primer fic de esta serie, y espero que sea de su afrado. **

**Este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Vivian Trujillo, quien me dio las ideas, sin ella no lo hubiera escrito.**

**Canto de sirena**

**Capitulo 1: El plan del feudal.**

En la época antigua, existía una perla llamada, "La perla de Shikon" o "La esfera de las cuatro almas". Esta esfera, tiene la capacidad de incrementar la fuerza, tanto espiritual como física de quien la posea, e incluso si se la utiliza de manera correcta, puede cumplir un deseo…

Después de que la sacerdotisa Midoriko, falleciera y de su pecho emergiera este tesoro, se produjeron un sin fin de batallas entre hombres y demonios, por codicia y la búsqueda del poder. Entre guerras, la perla terminó en manos del clan de los yuokai al cual pertenecía el demonio mitad humano, llamado Inuyasha.

A pesar de que las relaciones entre humanos y demonios eran mal vistas dentro de su clan, y varias veces se las castigaba con la muerte, el padre de Inuyasha era el demonio más fuerte dentrote su grupo, y por ende nadie se atrevió a retarlo, sabiendo que si llegasen a provocarlo, lo único que lograría sería acabar con sus vidas en vano.

La perla de Shikon, era solo utilizada por el padre de Inuyasha, pero jamás le dio fines malignos, por lo que la mayoría de los pueblos se encontraban tranquilos con esta realidad.

Inuyasha tendía a socializar lo justo y necesario con el resto de los integrantes de su clan, siendo mitad humano, una variada cantidad de veces, se gano las burlas y desprecios sus congéneres. Con el paso del tiempo, con el alejamiento terminó convirtiéndose en un ser solitario y antisocial.

Una tarde, después de haber soportado una serie de risas, y bromas pesadas, se dio media vuelta y se retiró adentrándose en el bosque, en busca de tranquilidad y tiempo para calmar sus nervios.

Con un salto se situó en una de las ramas de un árbol, donde se sentó a observar el rojizo atardecer.

-Estos estúpidos idiotas, se creen tan importantes, pero en realidad no son nada. – Dijo con desgana mientras con una de sus largas uñas sacaba la basura de entre sus dedos y la arrojaba.

De pronto el mitad demonio comenzó a oír un melodiosos sonido intoxicante en el aire, embelezado busco la fuerte de tan bello canto. Se inclinó repetidamente, mientras la oreja de perro que en su cabeza llevaba se movía rítmicamente con el canto embriagador.

-¿De donde diablos viene ese sonido? – Se preguntó a sí mismo y por fin, por la pradera la vio caminando solitaria.

La mujer de tez blanca cantaba en su soledad, caminando a paso lento, mientras la ligera brisa batía su negro cabello sostenido por una cinta blanca. Vestida con las típicas ropas de una sacerdotisa, paseaba con una canasta. Por el aroma que la canasta desprendía, Inuyasha pudo percibir que se trataba seguramente de algunas hierbas curativas. La joven se agachaba y cuidadosamente cortaba diferentes tipos de plantas del suelo, entrecortando su andar.

El mitad humano observaba atento, como ella realizaba su labor, con las manos entre los pies en una posición que solo a él le resultaría cómoda, posicionado como una animal, espiaba desde el árbol a la sacerdotisa.

El canto se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que su caminata. La mujer cambió su expresión a una severa.

-Se que estas ahí, deja ya de ocultarte. – Dijo en voz alta, haciendo que Inuyasha se sobresaltara.

-"Eh¿Pero como notó que estaba aquí?" – Se preguntó en el pensamiento reparado ya para enfrentar a la mujer. Se puso de pie aún sobre la rama del árbol, mirando fijamente la figura femenina.

A espaldas de la mujer se apareció una figura rodeada por oscuridad. Un tanto encorvada y respirando profundamente, la figura se mantuvo quieta con las manos entrelazadas.

Inuyasha entendió que en era a él a quien se refería la mujer al decir que dejara de ocultarse, por lo que se mantuvo expectante. Ni siquiera él había notado esa presencia demoníaca tan cercana.

-Kikio¿Tan rápido me notaste? – Cuestionó una avejentada voz femenina, mientras se deshacía de lo encorvado de su cuerpo.

La mujer de cabello negro rió ligeramente bajando la cabeza. – Te noté desde comenzaste a acecharme, pero me canse de que no tengas la valentía de enfrentarme. – Concluyó dándole la espalda.

-Sacerdotisa Kikio… tú tienes algo que yo quiero. – Dijo la voz en vejez, deshaciéndose de la capa negra que vestía y cubría su cuerpo, dejando a la luz a una mujer mayor, de piel arrugada y seca, su largo cabello grisáceo delataba el paso de los años, y sus largas uñas, que comenzaban a curvarse, le daban un aspecto retorcido.

-¿Y que puedo tener yo que le interese? –

-Juventud y belleza. –

-¿Tsubaki? – Preguntó tranquila, volteándose lentamente. –Vaya, creí que ya habías muerto, pero veo que me equivoque. – Retándola con la mirada.

-¡Deja ya tus burlas! – Gritó ofendida.

-Supe que le vendiste tu alma al diablo por la vida eterna. – Comentó divertida. - ¿Acaso te dieron la vida eterna pero no la juventud? Que pena Tsubaki, debiste averiguar bien en que te estabas metiendo. – Entre cerró la mirada burlona.

-¡YA BASTA¡NO PIENSO TOLERAR TUS BURLAS! – Exclamo exaltada, la vieja de ojos azules. - ¡Toma esto! – Una serpiente blanca con cuernos a los lados de su cabella se abalanzó rápidamente a la sacerdotisa mostrando sus colmillos lista para atacarla.

Inuyasha se exaltó, creyó que ese era el fin de esa mujer. "Bueno, lo tiene merecido por burlarse tanto. Que mujer tan tonta, se hubiera quedado callada." Pensó el mitad bestia, pero se trago sus palabras al ver que con un movimiento giratorio del arco que llevaba en su espalda expulsó lejos a la serpiente.

-¡¡AAAAHHHHHHH!! – Gritó la anciana recibiendo a la serpiente al interior de su ojo derecho.

La mujer calló al suelo, la serpiente se había alojado completamente en su interior.

-"No puedo creer que rechazó mi hechizo de pergamino…"- Pensó entre gruñidos mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie.

-Vete, no tengo deseos de quitarte la vida. – Comentó inexpresiva la sacerdotisa más joven.

-Maldita… ¡TE JURO QUE ME VENGARÉ DE ESTO! – Gritó, y al segundo su cuerpo se fundió en fuego.

Al consumirse la llamarada, el cuerpo de la mujer había desaparecido, dejando solamente un circulo de pasto carbonizado.

La de cabello negro se mantuvo de pie apacible, observando la despedida del atardecer.

-Tú también ya puedes salir. – Dijo la mujer sin desviar la mirada del ocaso ya próximo a desaparecer.

El hanyou saltó del árbol a unos metros de la sacerdotisa pelinegra. Ambos totalmente inmóviles, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Kikio acomodó con su mano el cabello negro que la brisa es contra alborotaba, y le dirigió la mirada al mitad bestia.

-¿Por qué me espiabas? –

-¿¡Eh¡Por supuesto que no te estaba espiando! Solo… - Contestó exaltado y un tanto sonrojado.

-Pensaste que sería entretenido. – Completó la frase.

-Bah, me da igual lo que pienses, ni siquiera tendría que molestarme en hablar contigo. – Dijo Inuyasha, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a retirarse.

-Nos veremos… Inuyasha. – Antes de partir.

El joven mitad hombre se detuvo en seco al escucharse nombrado por la sacerdotisa, regresándose a verla nuevamente mientras ella marchaba rumbo seguro a su aldea.

-¿Me conoces? –

-Por supuesto, te la pasas rondando estos bosques, como para no escuchar de ti. – Contestó sin detenerse.

-¿Hablan de mi? – Preguntó curioso, comenzando a caminar tras ella. – Y… ¿Qué dicen? – Mientras marchaba a medio metro de la mujer.

-Dicen que hay un monstruo que habita estos bosques, y prohíben a los más pequeños acercarse. – Sonriendo de lado.

-"¿Monstruo?" –Se preguntó a sí mismo un tanto molesto. – Así que eso dicen. – Deteniendo su andar, bajó la cabeza y rió disimuladamente.

Kikio se volteó a mirar al Inuyasha, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

-Muy bien Inuyasha, supongo que nos veremos después. – Finalizó la mujer de ojos cafés continuando su camino.

Inuyasha permaneció allí de pie, viendo como la mujer caminaba hacia su aldea. El comentario que recibió por parte de la sacerdotisa lo dejó un tanto inquieto, por un lado, los humanos le temían, e incluso creaban historias sobre él, y por el otro, sus compañeros se burlaban de él. De alguna forma, no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos mundos, no era ni hombre, ni bestia, solo una mezcla, que le impedía integrarse de lleno en uno de los dos mundos.

Apretó los puños con impotencia, esa mujer le había mostrado lo que siempre sospecho, jamás se adaptaría a el mundo a su alrededor, y tal vez estaba destinado a la eterna soledad que su estado de híbrido le brindaba.

Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó a paso recto hasta el lugar en el que su clan habitaba con la intención de descansar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta de nada modesto hogar se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer de largo cabello, cerrándola tras de si.

-Al fin llegas. – Saludo con voz seductora un hombre abrazando por la a la morena espalda que acababa de entrar.

-Que calida recibida Kuranoske. – Contestó la mujer volteándose quedando enfrenta con él, sin romper el abrazo.

El muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro, comenzó a besar el blanco cuello de la muchacha entre sus brazos. Lentamente la mujer se despojó de sus ropas, exponiendo sin pudor su desnudez y entregándose junto a él a los placeres carnales.

Ya exhaustos, ambos cayeron agotados en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento que la actividad física les había arrebatado. La mujer de cabello largo se abrazó del pecho del hombre a su lado, siendo correspondida por este que le respondió de la misma manera.

-Te extrañaba… - Dijo la muchacha acurrucándose en el cuerpo masculino.

-¿Dónde estabas? –

-Solo estaba buscando unas hierbas en la pradera. –

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Preguntó para conversar.

-Me topé con otra sacerdotisa… y con Inuyasha. – Contesto dubitativa.

El hombre se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre del mitad bestia, en menos de un segundo se incorporó quedando sentado, y sostuvo los hombre de la mujer con las manos.

-¿¡Con Inuyasha!? – Pregunto nervioso. - ¿¡Y no te hizo nada!? –

-No, tranquilízate Kuranoske, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola. – Un tanto molesta por el trato de su pareja. –

-Si, ya lo sé. Solo me preocupo por ti. – Dijo y abrazó a la sacerdotisa aún desnuda.

-Gracias. – Se alejó del abrazo y lo beso tiernamente en los labios.

Kuranoske era el único hijo del feudal más rico de la aldea, y desde niño fue criado por su padre. Toda su vida internalizó un intenso odio a los demonios y bestias que habitan el mundo, ya que a muy temprana edad se vio obligado a ver fallecer a su madre a manos de un demonio con forma humana, que por lo oído de los más ancianos de su aldea, son los más poderosos. Extrañamente, después de verla morir en sus manos, no se detuvo a aniquilar a su infante presencia, sino que después de mirarlo y sonreírle burlón, se retiró en las sombras, dejando al pequeño viendo el vestigio de madre que le había dejado el asesino.

En su mente traumatizada, siempre se conservó la idea de aniquilar a todos y cada uno de los demonios de la tierra, pero la falta de poder siempre se lo impidió. Varios ejércitos mandaron a la guerra por la grandiosa perla, tanto él como su padre muy interesados por este tesoro. Pero siempre vencidos en cada combate por alguien más fuerte, y por temor a que su pueblo desconfiara de sus intenciones desistió de la idea de tomar posesión de Shikon.

Al pasar los años y saber que la esfera de las cuatro almas se encontraba en posesión del clan yuokai, a manos de Tekemaru, el padre del demonio mitad hombre Inuyasha. Pero raro le pareció el hecho de que no se dedicaran a la destrucción y dominación de las razas consideradas inferiores. Tal vez el hecho de que Tekemaru, se enamorase de una humana y con ella concibiera a un hijo influyó en su decisión, de solo mantener la estabilidad de su clan, siéndole indiferente su alrededor.

Por un tiempo se obsesionó buscando la forma de obtener la perla de Shikon, hasta un punto en el que recurrió a las artes oscuras. En ese momento de su vida, como un ángel emergió Kikio, sacándolo de ese mundo maligno en el que se había sumergido, enamorándose mutuamente, y deteniendo por un tiempo su enfermiza obsesión por la perla.

Los meses fueron pasando, y sin darse cuenta, en cada atardecer, Inuyasha esperaba la llegada de Kikio a esa pradera, sentado siempre en el mismo árbol desde el cual la vio por primera vez. Lentamente, se inició una relación entre ellos que se podría llamar amistad. Pero secretamente Inuyasha se fue enamorando de la joven sacerdotisa, buscándola día tras día, o más bien esperándola en el mismo sitio diariamente.

Kikio no compartía de ese sentimiento, su corazón pertenecía a alguien más. Persona que se mantenía colérica, cada vez que ella compartía de una tarde con el híbrido. Sus celos crecían día a día, pero siempre se decía a si mismo que ella no lo cambiaría por una simple bestia como él.

Kuranoske tomaba un te de hierbas para tranquilizarse, esa misma tarde Kikio había salido a dar un paseo, y lo más seguro era que se encontrase con ese mitad bestia. Sus manos temblaban al momento de alzar la taza de café y llevarla hacia su boca.

La puerta corrediza de la amplia habitación se abrió, dando lugar a un hombre de edad mayor a la del de cabello castaño.

-Padre, ya despertó. – Comentó Kuranoske levantando la vista para encontrarse con la del hombre, de cabello ondulado y largo.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso hijo? – Preguntó su padre, notando la forma en la que las manos del menor temblaban, mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas frente a él. - ¿Acaso algo te tiene preocupado? –

-¿Eh? No-no… no es nada. – Bajando la mirada, deposito en la mesa la tasa de té.

-Vamos hijo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. –

-Veras padre, lo que sucede es que… Kikio… esta frecuentando mucho a esa criatura, a Inuyasha padre. – Contestó muy a su pesar el muchacho.

-A Inuyasha… - Dijo con voz profunda y acarició su mentón. – Creo que podemos usar esto a nuestro favor. – Sonriendo de lado.

-¿De que hablas? – Pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de su padre.

-Si Kikio se acerca lo suficiente a esa bestia podrá tomar la perla por nosotros. – Contestó y se levantó de su lugar. – De esa forma no arriesgaríamos a nuestros hombres.-

-Pero arriesgaríamos su vida, no, no padre no puedo pedirle eso. No estoy de acuerdo. –Aseveró su hijo.

-No te estoy diciendo que ella personalmente la busque, sino que, haga a Inuyasha traérsela. – Frunció el seño y sonrió después de darle la espalda.

-¿Cómo planeas que haga eso? –

-Inuyasha es parte humano, y si él esta frecuentando a esa mujer es por que algún interés en ella tiene. – Su hijo apretó los puños y trago saliva imaginándose el resto del plan de su padre. – Ella es una mujer atractiva, que utilice sus artimañas femeninas para emboscarlo y huir con la perla. – Hizo una pausa para escuchar a su hijo pero su única respuesta fue el silencio, de modo que continuó. – Después nos la entregará, y no tendremos por que temer de esas estúpidas bestias. – Comenzando a impacientarse por el constante silencio de su primogénito.

-Pero-

-¿¡Pero qué?! – Gritó volteándose a su encuentro. - ¿¡Acaso no quieres vengar la muerte de tu madre?! –

Kuranoske tragó saliva. – S-s-si, pero no se si debamos usar a Kikio para obtenerla. – Contestó temiendo la reacción de su padre.

-Ella hará lo que le pidas, hazme caso hijo, esto es por el bien del pueblo. Esos seres no deben tener entre sus manos asesinas semejante tesoro. – Contestó tratando de sonar convincente.

-De acuerdo… cuando regrese se lo pediré… - Finalizó complaciente el hijo agachando la mirada.

-Bien, pronto te darás cuenta que esta es la mejor elección. – Dijo y se retiró dejando solo a su hijo quien apretaba sus puños con impotencia.

Al regresar Kikio a la lujosa casa del rico feudal, lo encontró en su habitación a la luz de una vela. Sentado, pensando como confrontar la situación, le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a él.

La sacerdotisa asintió y se sentó junto a él. El hombre suspiro con profundidad, acomodando las palabras en su mente para comunicarle su petición. Después de contarle de su plan a la mujer, ella se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿De acuerdo¿De veras? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Si, si eso es lo que tú quieres te traeré la perla.- Confirmó mirándolo con ternura.

El hombre le sonrió, listo para abrazar el cuerpo femenino, cuando ella colocó su mano en su pecho alejándolo de ella.

-Pero debes prometerme algo. –

-¿Qué? –

-Promete que no te molestará el medio que utilice para obtenerla. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Kuranoske se sintió engañado, pensando en que tipo de método usaría su mujer para obtener lo que tanto deseaba. Mordiéndose los labios asintió con la cabeza, mostrándole su aprobación.

-Bien, entonces a partir de mañana… comenzaré con todo, para traerte la perla de Shikon. –

**Continuará…**

**Cualquier tipo de queja, sujerencia, consejo, seran bien recibidos. Ya que este es un universo alterno, si hay algo que no entienden a medida que avanza la historia, por favor les pido que me lo hagan saber, para asi aclararlo en los capitulos siguientes de ser posible.**

**Muchisimas gracias por leer mi humde fic, espero recibir sus reviews. **


	2. Intrusos

Por el motivo de que no me agrada para nada como suena Kagome al escribirlo, decidí escribir Ahome, me incomodaba bastante y me imaginaba escenas románticas escribiendo Kagome, y no! No pude… mil disculpas a quienes les moleste el cambio de nombre.

**Canto de sirena**

**Capitulo 2: Intrusos.**

La vida transcurría normal en la época actual, o por lo menos así lo era para Ahome Higurashi. Una alumna de tercero de secundaria, muchacha de 16 años, quien, a las afueras de los suburbios de la ciudad, vivía en el templo de su familia.

Durante generaciones, su familia fue la encargada de guardar la perla de Shikon, un tesoro, que en su vida cotidiana solo tenía valor para su abuelo, que desde muy temprana edad se vio envuelto en historias, y casi cuentos fantasiosos, sobre sus cualidades, y por pedido de su madre mantuvo muy resguardada, lejos de manos de curiosos o incrédulos.

Ahome solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver la joya una sola vez, pero después de decir "Pues a mi me parece una simple perla", se le negó rotundamente la oportunidad de volver a tocarla.

Muy aplicada en sus estudios, la joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés, regresaba a su hogar acompañada por sus amigas. Las cuatro señoritas, vestidas con su uniforme reglamentario, caminaban tranquilamente hacia sus casas por las calles más pacificas de la agitada ciudad.

Mientras tres animadas jovencitas compartían vivencias al caminar, una muy distraída Ahome, inmersa en sus pensamientos, miraba al cielo.

La no tan reciente muerte de su madre la tenía acongojada, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos oscuros se humedecieron, por lo que los cerró con fuerza para aprisionar las lagrimas, sin ánimos de compadecerse a sí misma, se resistió a mostrar su sufrimiento una vez más. Ya demasiado había llorado, hace unos cuatro meses, su querida madre ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos, y ahora siendo la mujer de la casa, debía de cuidar de hermano y abuelo. Sin importar el tiempo que pasara, el dolor de una perdida tan grande jamás parecía desaparecer.

Suspiró profundamente, como si dejara así a su tristeza salir, y su mirada se perdió en el suelo. Si debía ser el sostén de una familia lo sería, "Ya basta de penas" pensó levantado los puños a la altura de los hombros, presionándolos con fuerza. "Soy una mujer fuerte, y se que saldremos adelante", se dijo animada la muchacha.

-Ahome ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó una de sus amigas extrañada por el repentino cese de la caminata de la joven.

-¿Eh? Jajaja Nada chicas, no me presten atención Jajaja – Rió nerviosa con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Las chicas entristecieron la mirada en conjunto, al ver esta reacción, Ahome dejó de reír rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede? – Ninguna de las tres contestó. - ¿Yuka? – Preguntó a la de cabello castaño corto a lo que ella alzó la mirada. Aún triste, la joven de ojos cafés decidió hablar por las tres.

-Verás Ahome… desde la muerte de tu madre has estado muy diferente y nosotras hemos comenzado a preocuparnos por ti… - Ahome no contestó, solo bajó la mirada un tanto apenada. – Mañana nos reuniremos en casa de Eri, nos preguntábamos si te gustaría venir. – Con un tono esperanzado invitó a su amiga, esperando las tres ansiosas la respuesta.

-Yo… no lo sé chichas, mejor les respondo luego ¿si? –

-De acuerdo Ahome, no queremos presionarte, sabemos que estas pasando por un mal momento. – Finalizó la de cabello ondulado.

Continuaron el camino rodeadas de un silencio incomodo, que por momentos se desvanecía por comentarios con intención de ser graciosos pero que al cabo de unos minutos hacía regreso el silencio.

Fuera la entrada del templo Higurashi, las estudiantes se despidieron, continuando ellas a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que Ahome saludaba con la mano desde el largo camino que delimitaban las escaleras.

Atravesando el umbral de la puerta de entrada, pudo escuchar los pasos rápidos que se dirigían hacia ella mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los acomodaba junto a los otros. En unos segundos, un agitado jovencito de unos ocho años de edad había llegado junto a la mujer de cabello negro.

-Souta, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué corres? – Preguntó la mayor.

-Es… es que… - Tratando de recuperar el aliento. – Hermana… yo…. –

-A ver Souta, respira y después habla. – Repuso con las manos en la cadera.

El muchachito hizo caso a lo dicho por su hermana, y tomo aire para poder hablar sin problema. Después de unos segundos su respiración se había normalizado y estaba preparado para continuar.

-Hermana, lo que sucede es que participe en una competencia de video juegos en el centro ¡y pasé a las semifinales! – Emocionado empuñando sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Felicidades! ¿Y cuando es? –

-Empieza mañana, y es en Kyoto. –

-¿En Kyoto? – Preguntó extrañada. - ¿Y con quien vas a ir? Por que yo debo estudiar, y no tengo tiempo para eso. –

-No te preocupes, el abuelo irá conmigo. –Contestó sonriente el niño.

-¿Con el abuelo? –

-Así es Ahome, yo lo acompañaré. – Dijo el anciano de cabello canoso apareciendo de detrás de la puerta. – Ya estas grande y se que eres una jovencita responsable, no habrá problema. – Comentó con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda.

-Solo quieres ir de paseo a Kyoto abuelo, no finjas. – Dijo Ahome alzando una ceja.

-Jajajaja. – Rió con una mano en la nuca. – Es que ya hace mucho tiempo que no voy Jajaja. – A los más jóvenes les corrió una gota de sudor en la frente mientras su abuelo continuaba riendo emocionado.

-Bien, supongo que no habrá ningún problema. – Concluyó Ahome caminando a el interior de su hogar. –

A la mañana siguiente Souta y su abuelo cargaban sus bolsos en la entrada del templo, junto a un taxi que esperaba mientras cargaban sus cosas para llevarlos a ambos al aeropuerto.

-Ahome, recuerda, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. Si no es muy importante esta mi hermano. – Decía el abuelo mientras observaba de reojo a Souta colocando las grandes maletas en el porta equipaje. –

-No te preocupes abuelo, estaré bien. –

-De acuerdo niña, nos vemos en una semana. – Se despidió y subió al taxi.

-¡Adiós abuelo! ¡Adiós Souta! –

El de cabello canoso bajó el vidrio del vehículo. – No descuides la perla Ahome, no te olvides. – Dijo con un rostro severo.

-¿La perla? ¿De que hablas abuelo? –

-¿¡Como que de qué hablo!? – Gritó haciendo que el más pequeño tapara sus oídos. - ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando de la perla de Shikon! –

-¡Ahh! Jaja ¿Estabas hablando de esa cosa? – Rió despreocupada. – Si abuelo, te la cuidaré.

El anciano arqueó una ceja incrédulo, seguro en que su querida nieta ni siquiera recordaría su tesoro.

-Por favor Ahome te pido que la cuides bien. – Pidió en voz baja con un semblante de preocupación.

-Abuelo… - Al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que ese era tal vez uno de los pocos recuerdos de su madre y bisabuela, causándole un sentimiento enternecedor. – Por supuesto, no tienes de que preocuparte. – Concluyó con seguridad, haciendo que del rostro del anciano naciera una sonrisa satisfactoria.

El taxi comenzó su marcha al aeropuerto, mientras Ahome observaba como se alejaba. Por un momento se sintió extrañamente observada, por lo que miró rápidamente a sus lados sin encontrar respuesta al sentimiento. Un poco incomoda, entró a su hogar, y tranquilamente se cocinó la cena.

-Ah…. – Suspiró. – Tal vez tendría que haber aceptado la propuesta de las chicas, así no estaría tan aburrida ahora. – Se dijo a sí misma mientras jugaba con los fideos sin ganas de comerlos. - ¿Qué hago? Esto es muy aburrido… aunque sea un poco molesto Souta me entretiene bastante… - Apoyando el mentón en la mesa.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ahome comenzó a vagar por su casa sin saber que hacer, revolviendo cajones, cajas, muebles, etc. Así llegó a una cómoda con una gran cantidad de fotos de su madre. Nostálgica tomo una de las tantas entre sus manos.

-Madre… - Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima cayó sobre la foto. - ¿Pero que estoy haciendo?... Otra vez llorando. – Con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro acarició la fotografía y la coloco nuevamente en su lugar, para después limpiarse con el dorso de su mano.

Al colocar la foto en su lugar logró ver una pequeña caja con aspecto familiar.

-¿Eso no es? – Se preguntó y la tomó, abriéndola y comprobando sus sospechas. – La perla de mi abuelo… - Extrañamente después de colocar la perla en su mano, esta comenzó a brillar con una intensidad que ella nunca había visto. Engrandeció sus ojos cafés sorprendida. La primera vez que vio la perla, su abuelo no le permitió tocarla y tampoco le interesó, ya que no encontró en ella nada especial. Inmersa en su sorpresa, fue distraída por el ruido de un vidrio que se rompía. Inmediatamente se volteó, intuyendo que ese ruido provenía de la planta baja.

Ahome guardó la perla en su bolsillo, y rápidamente tomó de la habitación de su hermano un bat de baseball, poniendo fuerza en su agarre mientras bajaba detenidamente las escaleras. Al bajar aún escuchaba sonidos, como si alguien estuviera tirando cosas por doquier.

Respiró profundo, y pudo ver una figura pasar junto a la cocina. Su corazón se aceleraba, mientras caminaba al encuentro con ese intruso.

Con cuidado y silenciosamente, casi con pasos milimétricos, se asomó por el marco de la puerta, y allí pudo ver a un hombre revolviendo entre cajones.

-¿Dónde diablos la tienen? – Dijo el hombre de espaldas a Ahome.

La muchacha reunió su valentía para acercarse y noquear al bandido, pero con el primer paso que dio, movió sin querer una de las sillas cercanas a ella provocando un ruido del arrastre de esta por el piso y haciendo que el hombre se volteara a verla. Ahome emitió un pequeño grito al verlo mirarla, recobrando al segundo la compostura y poniéndose en una especie de posición de ataque.

-¿Dónde la tienes? – Preguntó el hombre.

-¿De que hablas? –Preguntó y el bandido se acerco a ella un paso. – ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! – Gritó frunciendo el ceño.

-Entrégamela muchacha, no seas tonta y cometas una estupidez. – Sonrió y se abalanzó contra la joven.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! – Gritó desesperada blandiendo el bat mientras cerraba los ojos.

Si Ahome hubiese mantenido los ojos abiertos durante su ataque, hubiese visto como este resplandecía un color rosa, mientras el potente golpe hacía que el ladrón quedase estampado contra la pared.

La joven solo escucho un ruido y abrió un ojo, para así ver como el mueble que en el que ese hombre buscaba estaba completamente destrozado, y a los pies de los escombros de mueble, el bandido noqueado.

-Pero que… - Dijo perpleja y miró el bat.

Después de llamar a la policía, y que arrestasen al hombre, tomo una mochila amarilla y se dirigió a casa de Eri, ya que ese día la habían invitado a pasar con ellas, y supuso que la oferta seguiría en pie.

Después de Ahome partir, de entre las sombras una figura se alzó, caminando a paso recto hasta el templo. En la puerta se mantuvo inmóvil, medio sonrió son sadismo y se adentro al hogar en penumbras. La encorvada figura caminó por los alrededores del templo Higurashi, hasta que pasó caminando junto a una foto familiar, en la cual, en el centro se encontraba Ahome sonriente, haciendo una seña con sus dedos formando una "v". Su sangre se enfrió con la imagen, sorprendida y molesta, por la presión de sus manos el cristal se rompió.

-Kikyo… pero ¿Qué diablos? – Dijo y gruño. - ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ES QUE SIGUES CON VIDA? – Gritó y arrojó al suelo la foto. – No… espera… no puede ser. – Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y luego agitó la cabeza. – No interesa, una vez que obtenga esa perla no habrá sacerdotisa que me detenga. – Finalizó y continuó su búsqueda por todo el hogar.

Hacía unos momentos Ahome golpeaba con un poco de urgencia la puerta del hogar de su amiga, acelerada por lo ocurrido esa noche aún sentía su corazón bombear con mucha fuerza.

La puerta se abrió y Ahome le sonrió a Eri, quien correspondió la sonrisa e invitó a entrar con una seña.

-¡Ahome! ¡Que bueno que después de todo si decidiste venir! – Saludo la morena de cabello ondulado.

-Jaja ¡si es que recapacité! – Mintió con la intención de no preocupar por demás a sus amistades.

-Bien, pero es que ya salíamos. -

-¿Salían? ¿Y a donde? – Preguntó dejando su mochila en el suelo.

-A "Shikon no Tamma", es que esta noche abren el karaoke y las muchachas estaban muy entusiasmadas. –

-"¿Shikon no Tamma?... es el club del tío Totosai…" – Pensó Ahome.

-Ven con nosotras, vamos será muy divertido. –

-De acuerdo, si me gustaría. – Contestó animada la joven.

Las muchachas se arreglaron levemente para asistir al club, al llegar, se posicionaron en una mesa que daba directo al escenario, en el cual, un micrófono se encontraba justo en el centro. Ahome se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la barra, se sentó en uno de los pequeños bancos circulares y una joven, inmediatamente después de verla se dirigió alegre a saludarla.

-¡Ahome! ¡Que bueno que viniste! Hacía un tiempo que no te veía por aquí. – Saludo la muchacha que llevaba sombra rosa sobre los ojos.

-Si Sango, es que me interesó mucho cuando me comentaron que había un karaoke esta noche. –

-Es cierto amiga, tú cantas muy bien, ¿piensas intentarlo? –

-¿Eh? Por supuesto que no Sango, me daría muchísima pena! – Dijo al borde del rubor.

-Pues que pena, yo si quería escucharte cantar. – Con decepción. – Pero, ¿Qué puedo servirte?... entre tanta charla olvide atenderte. Después de pedir la bebida de su amiga, le sirvió el trago y esta se retiró nuevamente a donde se encontraban sus amigas.

Las horas pasaban, y ya varias personas habían subido al escenario. Sango se tomo unos minutos de descanso, bien merecido, ya que esa noche el club estaba saturado de clientela.

La cantinera se acercó a Ahome tomándola del brazo, y levantándola de la mesa al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor Ahome canta una canción. – Rogó insistente la joven.

El resto de sus amigas escucharon el pedido y colaboraron con ella, también insistiendo en que se subiera al escenario.

Sango en un movimiento rápido, empujó a Ahome al escenario, quedando esta bajo la luz que daba al centro del escenario, enfrentada al micrófono, mientras todos los presentes la observaban expectantes.

-"¿Qué hago?... ¿Y ahora- Pensó pero el sonido de la música que comenzaba la distrajo, volteándose al dj, quien se encontraba junto a Sango que sa saludaba alegre. – "Voy a matarte Sango." – Mientras una pequeña vena aparecía para adornar su frente. Suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.-

Los presentes se maravillaron con la melodiosa voz de la mujercita que tenían frete a ellos, incluso Sango, quien ya había tenido la suerte de escucharla un par de veces, pero esta vez en especial su canto era exquisito.

En ese momento la puerta del club se abrió, dando paso a un muchacho de cabello negro azabache, y ojos color miel. El muchacho se quedó inmóvil, haciendo que quien iba tras él se chocara contra su cuerpo.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el joven que llevaba el cabello sujetado.

-Ki… Kikyo… -Pronunció débilmente mientras miraba a la muchacha terminar de cantar.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de un joven desconocido, entrando en contacto visual por un segundo que para ellos pareció mucho más. El contacto visual se rompió al escuchar la ola de aplausos a su alrededor, bajando apenada rápidamente del escenario. La mayoría de los presentes se pusieron de pie, por lo que el muchacho que acababa de llegar perdió de vista a la pelinegra, y se movió por entre la gente tratando de encontrarla.

-¿Dónde diablos esta? – Preguntó histérico.

-¿A quien buscas Inuyasha? – Cuestionó su acompañante.

-A Kikyo, por fin la encontré. –

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Exilio

**Hola gracias a todos los que han leido este fic, perdonen haberlo tenido olvidado y gracias por haberme llamado la atencion para actualizar, la verdad es que ando liada con la universidad asi que aproveche este fin de semana para escribir. Espero que sea de su agrado y que sea lo suficientemente explicativa asi no se confunden **

�

Capitulo 3: Exilio. 

Sentada en el medio de la pradera, la joven sacerdotisa esperaba la llegada del mitad bestia. El día anterior había aceptado ser participe de la emboscada que le propiciarían al híbrido, para, de esta forma, adueñarse de la codiciada perla de Shikon.

Con su mano, acomodaba su negro cabello detrás de su oreja, cuando a sus espaldas, escuchó ese traje especial que él solía utilizar blandirse con el viento.

-Por fin llegas. – Comentó Kikyou. Los minutos en soledad esperándolo le ayudaron a planear la forma perfecta de apropiarse de la perla tal y como Kuranoske se lo había pedido, siendo el amor ciego quien le clamaba cumplir sus deseos.

-¿Querías verme? – Preguntó con un tono diferente, un tanto extrañado. -¿Necesitas algo?- La poca costumbre del contacto humano lo llevaba a pensar que su interés en él era otro. La desconfianza se había vuelto propia de él.

-No. – Titubeo. – Solo quería verte. – Contestó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Inexpresivos. Tan inexpresivos esos ojos oscuros, pero esta vez se podía ver en ellos cariño. Era cierto, Kikyou, tras tanta convivencia había logrado sentir un pequeño cariño. Pequeño e insignificante si se lo preguntasen, apenas una amistad, pero aún así algo tenía ese hanyou que le traía tranquilidad.

Con una leve seña le pidió que se sentara junto a ella. Obediente, Inuyasha se acomodó a su lado y entrelazó sus brazos bajo su rojo traje.

El joven mitad hombre la miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras ella contemplaba el atardecer que los acompañaba en cada reunión. Sintió escozor en su pecho, sus manos húmedas producto de la transpiración que le traía su nerviosismo. 

-¿Solo querías verme? – Preguntó en un tono sereno.

-Inuyasha ¿Hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos? – Cuestionó sin mirarlo a los ojos, manteniendo siempre la vista en la separación de la tierra y el cielo. 

-No entiendo… ¿a donde quieres llegar con esa pregunta?- Se volteó un poco a mirarla.

-A lo que me refiero es que en todo este tiempo en el que nos conocemos no te eh dado motivos para creer que me acerco a ti con un interés en especifico. – Dijo y le devolvió la mirada al hanyou. 

-Lo siento. – Pronunció con dificultad el mitad humano. 

Durante un par de segundos, ambos se quedaron en total silencio, siendo Kikyou quien tomara la iniciativa, se acercó y apoyó su cuerpo sobre él. Inuyasha se sobresaltó pero le permitió la acción al sentir su calor tan cercano.

-Kikyou… - Susurró ruborizado. Jamás había tenido ese tipo de contacto con ninguna hembra. – Yo- La mujer se acercó interrumpiéndolo con un gentil beso, al que no se atrevió a objetar. Tomándola por los hombros la abrazo a sí, sintiéndose perder en sus calidos labios.

Durante el beso que compartieron, curioso abría los ojos para observarla, tan bella su piel blanca, en contraste con su cabello negro, tan delicada se veía la mujer, sintiendo que tenía a alguien consigo por primera vez en su vida.

La union de sus bocas se perdió al momento de ella alejarse con lentitud.

-Ki- Dijo pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Inuyasha, necesito que me respondas algo. – Pidió sin inmutarse, manteniendo una actitud serena.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué necesitas saber? – Cuestionó Inuyasha embelezado.

-¿Tú harías algo por mí?-

-¿Eh¿Un favor? – Intrigado, alzó una ceja.

-Si… algo así… Verás, Inuyasha¿tú me amas? – Preguntó acercándose al hanyou.

-Yo… - Era cierto, si algo sentía era amor, pero cuando jamás has tenido contacto con nadie ¿Cómo admitir ante ella que la amaba?

Kikyou bajó la mira y rió para sus adentros, que acto tan cruel podía llegar a cometer por amor.

-Si es así… esta noche traerás la perla de Shikon a este mismo lugar, de esa forma me dirás que me amas. – Musito la sacerdotisa esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

-¿La perla de Shikon? – Preguntó sorprendido. Ese valioso tesoro era resguardado por su clan, bajo las manos del más poderoso de todos, bajo las manos de su propio padre. – ¿Para que la quieres? – Cuestionó con un aire inocente.

-Si yo la utilizo, puedo hacer que te transformes en un humano. – Contestó y acarició con su mano la mejilla de Inuyasha. – Y te demostraré mi amor… cuando la traigas. – Se acercó dándole un fugaz beso para luego levantarse de su lugar, tomando camino a la aldea en la que residía. – Esta noche te esperaré. – Comenzó a hablar aún dándole la espalda. – Si no vienes supondré que no te interesó mi oferta… pero si vienes… - Se detuvo y se giró a mirar al mitad hombre, que ya se había incorporado sobre sus piernas. – De todas formas te estaré esperando. – Sonrió y continuó su camino.

Inuyasha se mantuvo expectante de su caminata a su aldea, no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera… teniendo dos opciones eligió la que en su inocente corazón era la acertada. Se encaminó a robarle a su propio padre la preciada perla de Shikon.

La caverna seguramente se encontraría repleta de los youkai de su clan, incluyendo a su padre, quien obviamente sería el obstáculo más difícil de sortear. Tenía que crear una distracción que ahuyentara a la mayoría de sus "camaradas" pero que al mismo tiempo no terminaran deseando acabar con él al descubrir que se trataba en realidad de una falsa alarma. Un punto a su favor era el hecho de que gran parte de ellos había salido junto a su padre a dominar un territorio cercano perteneciente al clan de los gatos monteses. Sus poderosos miembros habían intentado en el pasado arrebatarles la perla Shikon no Tamma en contadas ocasiones, pero actualmente solo representaban una leve amenaza de la que era hora de encargarse. 

Al llegar a la amplia caverna se encontró con dos de los camaradas de su clan, después de recibir una leve mirada de desprecio puso su pequeño plan en marcha.

-Mi padre necesita de su ayuda. – Dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Inmediatamente los youkai cambiaron su semblante a uno más altivo, atentos a lo que este pudiere llegar a decir.

-¿De que hablas? – Cuestionó uno de mayor altura. 

-Acabo de- Titubeó, la situación le era un poco difícil de sobrellevar.

-¡Habla ya! – Interrumpió el que tenía a su derecha evidentemente impaciente.

Inuyasha endureció sus facciones, si quería permanecer junto a Kikyou tenía que actuar rápido y la traición a esos llamados "compañeros" dentro de su propio clan no le parecía una idea tan descabellada. Si llegase a engañarlos, no se darían cuenta hasta después de haberse marchado, tragó saliva, apretó los puños y se dispuso a proseguir con su plan.

-Grr…. Serían más útiles en el frente junto a mi padre que aquí haraganeando. – Espetó severo y comenzó su marcha al interior de la caverna. 

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó uno incrédulo ante las palabras del mitad bestia.

-Nos superan en numero considerablemente… será mejor que se reúnan lo antes posible para que nuestro clan no sufra más bajas. – Contestó dándoles la espalda mientras continuaba su camino.

Al cabo de unos minutos gran parte del clan se había movilizado para unirse a la batalla dejando su morada en penumbras. Sin mayor inconveniente logró colarse entre los restantes y así llegar al lugar en que el tesoro de las cuatro almas se encontraba resguardado, seguro de todo codicioso que deseará arrebatárselas. 

El brillo especial de la perla lo cautivó, pendiendo del collar que hace décadas se le había fabricado, sostenía esfera rosa ante sus asombrados ojos. "Tanto poder contenido en algo tan pequeño", pensó Inuyasha y sonrío victorioso. 

El camino de salida sería considerablemente más sencillo. Escondió la perla entre sus ropas y giró sobre sus talones para retirarse, sigilosamente evito a sus congéneres y logró divisar la salida. Una vez fuera suspiró profundamente, como si así sus tensiones se liberaran. 

La hora congeniada se acercaba, y jaló a la perla de Shikon por el collar que la sustentaba. Ya a una distancia considerable se detuvo a observarla en su perfección. Sosteniéndola a la altura de sus ojos la detuvo, siendo levemente iluminada por la luna.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad? – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. 

Inuyasha volteó rápidamente, acelerado por verse descubierto estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada. Retiró su mano de la empuñadura una vez enfrentado con el dueño la esa voz que se atrevió a llamarlo tan cínicamente.

-Sesshomaru. – Pronunció con recelo.

El sujeto se encontraba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, envuelto por una blanca estola que hacía juego con su largo cabello color plata. Sesshomaru rió levemente, su intención no era la de apoderarse de ese valioso objeto, y jamás se sintió demasiado ligado a los miembros de su clan como para considerarse engañado por su propio hermano. La traición de Inuyasha sería un medio para deshacerse más fácilmente de esa vergüenza con la que se veía emparentado. 

-Vaya… Jamás te creí capaz de desafiar de esa manera a tu propio padre. – Espetó el mayor y después de notar un leve gruñido del otro continuó. – No te preocupes, no vengo a quitarte la perla… A mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no necesito de ningún artilugio para ser fuerte. – Emitió dándole a entender sus convicciones. 

-Yo no-

-¿No pretendes hacerte más fuerte? – Interrumpió nuevamente. – Entonces deberías sentir más vergüenza… El utilizarla para unirte con esa mujer que sueles frecuentar es una estupidez, ni siquiera debería sorprenderme viniendo de ti. – El youkai bajó la mirada y sonrió levemente. – Me pregunto cómo enfrentaras a nuestro padre después de esto. – Concluyó y se giró para comenzar lentamente su andar.

Inuyasha apretó con fuerza sus puños. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en las represarías que tomaría su padre contra él. Su relación era un tanto distante, tal vez por el recelo que tenía este por las muestras de afecto y en especial en contra suyo. 

Sintió a sus largas y filosas uñas comenzar a herir la piel de su palma, extendió su puño y observo detenidamente las marcas que el mismo había creado y ahora se delimitaban en ella. Un par de gotas sangre comenzaban a emanar y el hanyou formó un puño con su mano nuevamente. 

-Deja de pensar en eso. – Se dijo casi susurrando, tratando de no traer a su mente el recuerdo de su padre.

Nuevamente fijó su rumbo y se encaminó al encuentro de la mujer de cabello negro azabache. Al llegar al lugar de su encuentro pudo divisarla, sentada en el campo cerca del nacimiento del bosque. El cabello que caía delicadamente hasta la línea de sus cejas se batía con la ligera y levemente fría brisa del viento. Inuyasha contuvo el aliento, realmente Kikyou se veía hermosa…

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con mayor fuerza, haciendo el sonido de cada palpitar percibible. Esa reacción corporal ya le era algo natural… siempre sucedía cada vez que la veía.

La mujer giró su rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Inuyasha le sonrió son ternura mientras avanzaba a su encuentro. Se sentó junto a ella y levantó la vista contemplando el manto de estrellas que los cubrían.

-Desde aquí especialmente las estrellas lucen hermosas… - Dijo la fémina sin moverse de su sitio. El hanyou no contestó, pero ella notó como este la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. – Inuyasha… ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?... –

-Eh… - Dudó por un momento, el recuerdo de su padre continuaba latente y la duda de no saber como manejar los problemas que vendrían lo azotaba. – S-si. –

Con un gesto extendió su mano para que este le facilitara el tesoro que acababa de robar. El muchacho de cabello plata separó de su cuerpo una de las partes de su traje, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Con su mano derecha se acercó a tomarla por el collar, pero dubitativo se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasará cuando… - No pudo terminar su propia oración. 

-¿Cuándo pidamos el deseo? – Completó la joven de ojos pardos. – Pues… la perla, desaparecerá… - Contestó y tomó con sus dos manos la del hanyou. – Una vez que te ayude a convertirte en humano no habrá nada que temer, la perla desaparecerá y nosotros podremos estar juntos. – Mintió descaradamente, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Lo único que deseo es estar contigo. – Comentó embelezado por su belleza y ella se acercó a besarlo. 

Nuevamente se estremecía ante sus encantos femeninos, cayendo de lleno en esa red tan elaborada. La abrazó contra su cuerpo, en ese momento se sintió seguro, completo y listo para lo que vendría, no importaba lo que sucediera ella lo acompañaría, o por lo menos así lo creyó.

El joven mitad bestia se tendió en el verde suelo y atrajo consigo al tibio cuerpo de la fémina de cabello oscuro. Kikyou sabía lo que vendría, y a pesar de estar comprometida con su relación, tenía que hacerlo para que él no sospechara de su trampa. 

Se posicionó sobre él, comenzando a entregarse a los placeres carnales al aire libre, estremeciéndose en cada brisa fría que chocaba contra sus calientes pieles.

Fingió llegar a la cumbre acompasada con el hanyou, tras finalizar la pequeña actividad la mujer ágilmente le arrebató la joya a los distraídos ojos miel del muchacho. Después de esconderla entre sus ropas, se tendió junto a su pecho abrazándolo.

Inuyasha no tardó en quedarse dormido, era el momento ideal y la sacerdotisa supo aprovecharlo. Con cuidado de no irrumpir el delicado sueño se levanto y se percato que el sol comenzaba a hacer su temprana aparición.

En el camino a la mansión de Kurenoske no pudo evitar sentir un poco de asco hacia su persona, sin importar qué, había sido infiel a su pareja y la culpa se acrecentaba. 

…

El joven castaño temblaba en una de las tantas habitaciones de su inmensa mansión. La mujer había partido el día anterior y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber de ella. Sus ausencias nunca eran muy prolongadas, pero el hecho que más lo inquietaba era ese plan que junto a su padre habían ideado. 

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un leve sonido, similar a un grito silenciado. Levantó la cabeza y apaciguó su respiración, tal vez de esa manera sería más fácil escuchar lo que estuviese pasando. Nuevamente ese grito ahogado se hacía presente. ¿Había un intruso en su hogar? Lentamente se levanto del sitio en el que permanecía sentado y tomó su katana, aquella que permanecía apoyada en una de las paredes de madera de la sala. Tomó firmemente la empuñadura y tragó saliva. 

Usualmente él no se encontraba en la mansión a esas horas, sino entrenando a las afueras del pueblo, pero la misión de Kikyou no le permitió la concentración y se decidió por regresar. 

A su mente vino la idea de que alguien se atreviera a irrumpir en busca de su padre, al saber que él no se encontraría presente. Lamentablemente para sus planes, Kuranoske no cumplió con su rutina ese día.

Caminó unos pasos con sumo cuidado para tomar por sorpresa al intruso. En el interior de la mansión los guardias brillaban por su ausencia. Por tercera vez percibió ese sobrecogedor sonido y apretó con mayor ímpetu su katana, esta vez el sonido parecía provenir de la habitación más cercana. Con delicadeza corrió levemente la puerta de madera a la derecha y espió el interior de la habitación. Abrió los ojos delatando su terror, sus pupilas se dilataron… la escena era horrenda.

Su padre… había adaptado en el dorso de su cuerpo una especie de tentáculos color negro, su aspecto viscoso y espeluznante no era lo que más lo impresionaba, sino el ver que con estos sostenía a uno de los guardias en un proceso que parecía arrebatarle la vida. 

Frente a sus ojos el cuerpo fue consumido, quedando en el suelo el grupo de blanquecinos huesos. Su padre los observo caer regados al piso, los tentáculos rápidamente ingresaron a su cuerpo dejándolo como un ser humano común y corriente. El hombre se giró, develando en su espalda una cicatriz de forma singular para después levantar el kimono y cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo.

La sangre de su primogénito se enfrió… esa figura le era enormemente similar. De pronto recordó acongojado ese momento tan crucial en su vida, esa criatura que un día asesinó a su madre a sangre fría… era la misma que se encontraba frente a sus anonadados ojos. ¿Cómo era posible¿En realidad era su padre? Mil preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza, e impresionado en un descuido dejó caer su espada.

-Kuranoske. – Saludo con una sonrisa al final del pasillo la fémina de ojos pardos. 

El aludido se volteó a su novia, volvió la vista a la habitación y sin más gritó. -¡Vete de aquí! 

Kikyou entrecerró la vista sin poder comprender la magnitud de la situación, hasta que ante ella, la figura demoniaca arrastraba con el cuerpo de su amado saliendo en un segundo de la habitación.

-¡Kuranoske! – Gritó con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Corre Kikyou¡Vete! – Suplicó el muchacho y su cuerpo fue absorbido por la bestia.

Su cuerpo clamaba por vengar la muerte de aquel a quien ella amaba, pero el recuerdo de la perla la obligó a girarse sobre sus talones y huir. No podía permitir que ese demonio se apropiara de la esfera de las cuatro almas, si lo hiciera este lograría incrementar su poder. De ninguna manera lo permitiría.

Corrió hasta que sus piernas no soportaron el dolor y se dejó caer al suelo en lo más profundo de un bosque. Después de llorar amargamente su perdida se juró no permitirle a ese monstruo apropiarse de tal gema preciosa. Por un momento pudo ver parte de su rostro mientras absorbía a Kuranoske y lo reconoció como el propietario de la mansión, aquel rico feudal acaudalado de la zona.

Se levantó del suelo y sus ojos se notaban aún más vacíos que de costumbre. Emprendió su camino a un lugar seguro, en el que resguardaría la perla. Seguramente el clan del Tekemaru iría tras ella, al igual que ese repugnante ser.

…

-Kikyou… - Su vista estaba nublada, después de parpadear un par de veces notó la falta de su calido cuerpo junto a él. – ¿Kikyou? – Volvió a pronunciar mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos. 

Miró a los lados y ella no estaba, revisó entre sus ropas y notó lo que tanto temía. Bajó la mirada y rió disimuladamente. – Eres un estúpido. – Pronunció fingiendo diversión. - ¿Deberás creíste que te amaba? – Se preguntó y seguidamente se hincó sobre sus dos piernas. -¿Cómo se supone que les explique? – Sabía que tendría que enfrentar a su padre.

Suspiró apesadumbrado y caminó nuevamente a el sitio en el cual regia su clan. Después de atravesar el lugar rodeado de miradas desaprobatorias, y comentarios hirientes se encontró frente a su padre. Junto a él su medio hermano, quien no mostraba en su rostro ninguna expresión, ni siquiera diversión o burla. 

-Padre yo-

Se quedó sin aire, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Sosteniéndolo por el cuello su padre se mostraba colérico, traicionado y avergonzado. 

-¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme? – Preguntó con recelo entrecerrando la vista.

-Ahh y-yo – Apenas podía pronunciar palabra por el violento agarre. 

-No volverás. – Dijo y apretó con mayo intensidad su cuello. – No volverás… hasta que traigas la perla contigo. – Finalizó y soltó su cuello dejándolo caer al piso jadeante. 

-¿Q-qué? – Se preguntó incrédulo Sesshomaru. 

-De acuerdo. – Aceptó con dificultad poniéndose en pie. –Tienes… tienes mi palabra, no volveré hasta tenerla conmigo. – Con el rostro ensombrecido se retiró de la caverna.

-Eso espero. – 

**Continuará…**

�

**Como veran Inuyasha a sido desterrado por su propio padre, pero el instinto paternal no le permitió eliminarlo. La verdad es que quería desarrollar toda la historia de por que inu esta en la epoca actual pero no se las queria hacer tediosa U prometo que el el proximo sabran que paso con el.**

**Y ya veran que pasa con Ahome. **

�

**Si quieren nuevo capitulo no se preocupen, tarde o temprano lo escribo, si lo quieren antes les digo que los reviews son un buen incentivo jaja Solamente me queda agradecerle a Nadja-Chan por recordarme este fic encerio muchas gracias, la verdad es que pense que a nadie le había gustado pero veo que a vos si.**

�

**Nadeshico**


End file.
